Por ti
by AdryInfhernuz
Summary: Mukuro empieza a mostrar un peculiar interes por Tsuna, usando diversos metodos empezara a acercarse a el. La vida del decimo cambiara en  muchas  formas.
1. Un dia Normal

**Ningunos de los personajes, ni nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Me pertenece -para mi desgracia uwu- todos los derechos y mi respeto a Amano Akira por ser tan genial.**

**Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro **

…**.**

Esta historia está dedicada a mi Caracolita, que es mi Gokudera-kun. Gracias por leer mis cosas, por sus ánimos, por su amistad, por alimentar mi ego uwu, deseo que la historia sea de su agrado, y más adelante tendrá el lemon que le prometí ;D

Segundo 69x27 que escribo, me esforzare w….Dude en cómo llamarlo, pero escogí el titulo de; Por ti. Sin decir más, dejo el primer capítulo.

….

_**Capitulo 1: Un día normal**_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la casa Sawada. Nana se encontraba en la cocina preparan el desayuno mientras I-pin y Lambo empezaban sus juegos del día corriendo por toda la casa. Por su parte Tsuna aun dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto; por el semblante que mostraba parecía tener un sueño agradable.

-Kyoko-chan- susurro el castaño, aun dormido

El despertador empezó a sonar, pero Tsuna hizo caso omiso de el cubriéndose con las cobijas, al parecer su sueño era realmente placentero para querer seguir dormido un buen rato mas, para desgracia del pequeño eso no le importaba a su tutor.

-Levántate Dame-Tsuna-

Reborn despertó al futuro jefe de la familia Vongola sutilmente tirándolo de la cama de una patada.

-Que te pasa Reborn!- Reclamo el Castaño levantándose del piso.

-Es hora de levantarse- contesto con una sonrisa

-Hay mejores maneras de despertar a las personas- le protesto Tsuna

-Si quieres para la próxima te despierto con esto-

Dice y extiende la mano hacia su camaleón al tiempo que este se convierte en una pistola.

-No!, en definitiva ni se te ocurra!-

Reborn sonrió para sí mismo. El tutor de Tsuna tenía unas maneras muy extrañas, por no decir dolorosas, de levantarlo. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a ellas, cosa que más que alegrarle le preocupaba.

Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados cuando Reborn apareció y le conto sobre ser el candidato a convertirse en el Decimo Vongola, paso de una vida normal, incluso demasiado simple a una locura total… peleas constantes estaban presentes ahora, su casa antes habitada solo por él y su madre se había convertido casi en posada, puesto que no solo el arcobaleno, que era su tutor vivía ahí, también Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi y así se podría seguir …aceptaba que no todo era malo, a pesar de todo la llegado de Reborn le ayudo a tener amigos, y hablarle a Kyoko-chan, aquella linda niña por la cual suspiraba.

-Tsu-kun!, el desayuno está listo- le aviso su madre.

Tsuna volteo a ver el reloj, no era novedad, ya se le hacía tarde!, se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Reborn salió de la habitación rombo a la cocina, no es que fuera malo y no quisiera esperar a su alumno, pero en la casa Sawada si quieres desayunar debes bajar pronto.

Tan pronto como termino de arreglarse tomo sus cosas y bajo lo más rápido que puedo. Al llegar a la cocina todos ya habían empezado a desayunar.

-Buenos días Tsuna- Nii- Le saludo el pequeño Fuuta.

-Buenos días- respondió al saludo con una sonrisa

Suspiro aliviado al ver que su desayuno aun sobrevivía sobre la mesa, desde hace varios días no lo había podido ni ver, para cuando bajaba se lo habían comido todo. Se acomodo dispuesto a comer, sin embargo la mano de Lambo fue más rápida.

- jaja! Esto es de Lambo-san! - proclamo victoriosa la pequeña vaca tomando el plato de arroz de Tsuna.

-Lambo, eso es mío!- se puso de pie para intentar reclamar su comida

-Eres lento Tsuna-

Dicho lo anterior Lambo se comió lo más rápido que pudo aquel delicioso arroz, casi se atraganta por ello pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, el castaño solo pudo ver como la mitad de su desayuno desparecía.

-Lambo tiene razón, eres muy lento-

Diciendo lo anterior Reborn tomo la tortilla de Tsuna y se la comió de un solo bocado, el pequeño Vongola simplemente dejo escapar un gran suspiro con resignación, ya no quiso reclamar nada, después de todo ya era inútil, de nuevo otras personas se habían comido su desayuno, era tarde para esperar a que su mama le preparada algo mas… otra vez, como se estaba asiendo costumbre, se iría a la escuela con el estomago vacio.

-Creo que mejor me iré-

-Cuídate mucho Tsu-kun- lo despidió con una sonrisa su madre.

Salió de su casa sin muchos ánimos, que sus días empezaran siempre así no era para nada lindo. Comenzó su caminar rumbo a la escuela calmado, a pesar de ya ser un poco tarde no tenía prisa alguna, bueno pocas son las personas que van contentas y deprisa al instituto.

-Buenos Días Decimo!-

Lo saludaron con alegría alguien a sus espaldas, reconoció de inmediato la voz, aunado al hecho de que solo había una persona que lo llamaba por ese nombre.

-Buenos Días Gokudera –kun- respondió el saludo una vez que el contrario lo alcanzo

-Yo! Tsuna!- otra voz familiar le saludo

Volteo a la calle de enfrente y pudo mirar a Yamamoto acercándose a ellos, tan sonriente y aparentemente despreocupado como siempre.

-Buenos Días Yamamoto-

-Oh!, veo que Gokudera también está aquí-

-Algún problema con eso Idiota del beisbol?- interrogo de modo agresivo

-Tranquilo, solo lo decía porque siempre estas con Tsuna antes que nadie- una leve risita escapo por sus labios.

-Eso es obvio!, como su mano derecha es mi deber estar con el decimo el mayor tiempo posible-

Ante la respuesta dada Tsuna y Yamamoto casi podrían jugar que alrededor de Gokudera habían pequeños destellos de colores.

-Más bien parece que lo acosas- bromeo un poco el beisbolista

-No digas estupideces!- respondió el peliplateado casi queriendo golpear a su amigo

-T e molestas con mucha facilidad-

Comento el joven de los cabellos negros cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole despreocupado, acción que molesto, aun más, a Gokudera… quien no dudo ni un segundo para sacar unas cuentas dinamitas con la más clara intención de arrogárselas a Yamamoto.

-Gokudera-kun, Tranqui...-

Antes de poder terminar la oración un presentimiento invadió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo callar, dicha sensación se le hacía conocida, la había sentido en otros momentos pero no recordaba donde. Voltio la vista a un poste de luz que estaba en la esquina de la calle anterior, su intuición le decía que lo qué o quién fuera lo que le provocaba esa sensación se encontraba ahí.

-Decimo… ¿Está Bien?-

Pregunto el guardián de la tormenta preocupado mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombre de su preciado jefe.

-¿He?-

Le dirigió una mirada fugaz al peliplateado y enseguida la regreso a al poste de luz, sin embargo la sensación de hace un momentos ya había desaparecido.

-¿Tsuna?-

Ahora la hablaba su guardián de la lluvia, con la misma preocupación que Gokudera por ese comportamiento tan repentino.

-Ah, lo siento. Estoy bien- comento sin si quiera mirarles

-¿Seguro?- preguntaron en coro sus amigos

-Si, en verdad que no fue nada- voltio para sonreírles.

Los guardianes no estaban del todo convencidos por dicha respuesta, en especial Gokudera-kun y Tsuna lo sabía perfectamente, aun así no quería preocuparlos, no era importante, es más, quizás solo había sido imaginación suya, bueno eso deseaba creer. Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto planeaban decirle algo mas, como salvación para el castaño en ese preciso momento se escucho el timbre del instituto.

-Ya es tarde!- comento alarmado Tsuna

Sin decir nada mas los tres salieron corriendo a toda prisa a la escuela, no era como si importara llegar con retardo a la primera clase, sin embargo… Hibari-san solía castigar a quienes no eran puntuales y esa era suficiente razón, mínimo para Tsuna y Yamamoto de no querer llegar tarde. El decimo voltio una vez más a aquel sitio, aun intentaba recordar donde se había sentido así antes.

x.x.x

Una delicada y pequeña figura femenina de cabellos morados camina lentamente por una calle solitaria, a simple vista se reconocía que la joven debía ser estudiante por el uniforme que llevaba, aunque no pertenecía a ninguna escuela cerca.

-Por poco y me descubre- susurro dejando escapar un leve suspiro

Cuando la joven estuvo frente a un lugar aparentemente abandonado abrió la pequeña reja y entro como si se tratase de su casa, para ella y quienes vivían ahí eso era; su hogar. Se dirigió al edificio principal, al parecer en su tiempo había sido una gran construcción, hoy en día todo que quedaban eran ruinas, pero aun con eso, a la joven le parecía acogedor de alguna manera. Entro cuidando de no hacer ruido, deseaba que nadie se hubiera cuenta de su salida.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido, Chrome?-

Pregunto una voz con molestia. Al parecer si se habían percatado de su ausencia. Le peor era quien se había dado cuenta, el joven rubio que poseía una marca en la cara, dueño de la voz que le hablaba estaba molesto, de por si no la trataba muy bien. Ahora sentía un poco de miedo.

-etto…Ken…Yo...bueno…- Vacilaba al hablar

-Contesta de una vez-

-Que no ves que él estaba preocupado por ti-

Repentinamente comento un joven sin mucho interés mientras se acercaba.

-No digas tonterías, ¡nadie está preocupado por esa mocosa!- comento irritado.

-Pues, lo parece-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron retadoramente, el ambiente empezaba a ponerse algo tenso, y a Chrome no le gustaba, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a clase de amistad que llevaban sus compañeros.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decir nada-

Dicho lo anterior salió corriendo. Escucho como ken gritaba su nombre, pero no se detuvo…siguió su camino hasta llegar a un cuarto casi vacío, por excepción de un sillón, que era el único objeto que había en ese lugar. Tan pronto como entro cerró la puerta y se recargo sobre la misma.

-Mukuro-sama- pronuncio suavemente

Con su espalda aun recargada en la puerta fue dejando caer su cuerpo poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en aquel frio suelo. Sintió como una clase de sueño la invadía, sabiendo de que se trataba se dejo vencer por aquello. Cerró completamente su único ojo visible.

-Nagi…Mi linda Nagi…- una cálida voz la llamaba

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Ya no se encontraba en la habitación, ahora estaba en algo parecido a un pequeño parque, un bello parque, el cielo era azul, ella estaba rodeada por un verde hermoso, incluso había grandes árboles. Sabia donde estaba; en el único lugar donde podía encontrar con aquella persona tan importante para ella. Mukuro Rokudo.

-Nagi...- Volvió a llamarle la voz

-Mukuro-sama-

Pronuncio la joven. Tal parecía que lo había invocado, pues de la nada aparecido detrás de Chrome sonriéndole.

-Mi linda Nagi, haz hecho un buen trabajo- comento sin dejar de sonreír

-Pero el Bossu* casi se da cuenta hoy-

La joven bajo su mirar. Mukuro acerco un poco a ella y acaricio sus cabellos con cuidado.

-Nagi, ¿Te preocupa que Tsunayoshi te descubra? , acaso, ¿Tienes miedo de lo que piense de ti?-

Dicha pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pequeña, quien respondió sin verle.

-Un poco. El Bossu ha sido amable conmigo, pero…- hizo una pequeña pausa -por Mukuro-sama me arriesgare-

Comento, mientras seguía evitando mirar aquellos ojos bicolores. El peliazul bajo su mano para acariciarle ahora la mejilla.

-No te preocupes. No quiero hacerle daño a Tsunayoshi, todo lo contrario-

Chrome rápidamente lo miro a los ojos sin poder evitar sorprenderse por lo dicho, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, ¿Qué era lo que realmente Mukuro-sama planeaba?. Ese tipo de preguntas invadieron la mente de la joven, deseaba preguntarlas pero conociendo a Mukuro-sama eso no serviría de mucho.

-Kufufufu~ pronto sabrás a que me refiero-

Digo sonriente. El peliazul parecía poder leer lo que había en la mente de Chrome, quizás algo tendría que ver el hecho de que de cierto modo comparten cuerpo, o la conocía como la palma de su mano, pero no es momento de pensar eso. Lo importante ahora era saber que planeaba el guardián de la niebla.

-Esta tarde quiero que me hagas un favor-

Mukuro le dio instrucciones a la joven sobre qué hacer esa tarde, Chrome escucho atentamente cada palabra sin preguntar ni objetar algo. Una vez que termino de decirle las cosas, se despidió y sin más desapareció, por su parte Chrome volvió a despertar; se puso en pie rápidamente y salió sin decirle a ningunos de sus amigos.

x-x-x

El reloj marcaba las 11:45 am, Tsuna se encontraba sentado en su pupitre mirando a la nada mientras se aburría, no tenía maestro, este tuvo que salir a una junta de consejo o algo así. Yamamoto había aprovechado para ir a practicar con el bate, por su parte Gokudera-kun se encontraba en la dirección recibiendo un regaño por su mala conducta. Amenazo a un pobre niño que sin querer choco con Tsuna al terminar el almuerzo.

Acomodando los brazos sobre el pupitre y recargo su cabeza, planeaba dormirse un rato. Con suerte continuaría con aquel sueño tan placentero de la mañana.

-Tsuna-kun-

Una melodiosa voz le llamaba, sin duda alguna le pertenecía a Kyoko-chan. Al parecer si había conseguido dormirse.

-Tsuna-kun? –

De nuevo le llamaban, levanto un poco la vista, la voz de la dulce niña no lo llamaba desde su sueño, en verdad estaba parado frente a él.

-Kyoko-chan!-

Tsuna abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. Intento levantarse rápido colocando ambas palmas de la manos en la madre de su asiento, sin embargo en su intento por ser veloz se impulso con demasiado fuerza, acto que provoco hacerlo caer de espaldas. No por nada era Dame-Tsuna, pero de todas las personas en el mundo deseaba que Kyoko-chan no hubiera visto ese momento tan vergonzoso.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la joven de cabellos castaños claros

Asintió levemente con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Kyoko, quien lo miraba con algo de preocupación desde un ángulo superior. No quiere levantarse, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara en ese justo momento.

No por nada era Dame-Tsuna, podría ser el próximo jefe de la familia Vongola y sin embargo seguiría siendo igual de torpe y la burla de los demás, eso podía comprobarlo al escuchar las risas de sus demás compañeros de clase. Se notaba que Gokudera no estaba cerca, de lo contrario nadie se atrevería siquiera a hacer un comentario.

-Levántate, Tsuna-san- le extiendo la mano al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa

No lo pensó dos veces, tomo la mano contraria para ayudarse a levantar. El poder tocar la mano de Kyoko-chan le provocaba una dulce sensación de calor que le invadía todo el cuerpo. No cabía duda del porque desde siempre la había amado; no solo lo trataba bien, era amable, linda, tierna, gentil, poseía una sonrisa inigualable capaz de dar calma a cualquiera. En definitiva, no creía poder amar a otra persona como amaba a Kyoko Sasagawa. Algún día le diría sus sentimientos, pero, ¿Alguien como ella se fijaría en él?

-Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa- se disculpo la joven

-n-no fue tu culpa Kyoko-chan-

Digo, riendo nerviosamente mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su nuca.

-Kyoko, te busca tu hermano-

La voz de Hana interrumpió aquel momento, una situación común y corriente pero que significaba mucho para Tsunayoshi.

-Nos vemos después Tsuna-san- se despidió

Salió del salón mientras Tsuna la observaba alejarse. El pequeño Vongola sonrío mientras cambia su mirar parar contemplar la palma de su mano, aquella que había tocado la de su querida Kyoko.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Tsuna ignoro las demás clases; no entendía el Ingles , las matemáticas no eran lo suyo, así que opto por ocupar su mente en cosas más productivas; pensar en Kyoko-chan. La campana que indicaba el fin de la jornada estudiantil de ese día lo saco de sus pensamientos. Empaco y tomo sus cosas, una vez que Gokudera y Yamamoto hicieron lo mismo salieron juntos del salón.

-Hoy me quedare a prácticas- comento el pelinegro una vez que estaban cerca de la puerta principal.

-Está bien, Suerte Yamamoto- le deseo el pequeño

-Gracias Tsuna-

El guardián de la lluvia se fue rumbo a los vestidores, mientras sus otros dos compañeros siguieron su camino. Durante su trayecto hablaron sobre las tareas, Gokudera amablemente había anotado todo lo que el Decimo debía hacer para el día siguiente, como buena mano derecho se percato de que Tsuna no había puesto atención.

-Muchas Gracias Gokudera-kun- dice el castaño tomando la hoja que le extiende su amigo

-No es nada Décimo. Es mi deber como su mano derecha-

Tsuna solo se limito a sonreír levemente ante sus palabras. Gokudera-kun era muy atento con él, lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía, le hacía compañía durante casi todo su camino a casa, lo defendía de quien fuera que lo tratase mal, era un gran amigo, un poco agresivo en sus métodos, pero sabía que siempre podía contar con él.

-Nos vemos al rato décimo, en cuanto termine mis deberes iré a su casa para ayudarle-

Comento el peliplateado levantando el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha mientras le sonreía feliz. Ante la acción el pequeño Vongola dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

-n-no tienes que molestarte Gokudera-kun- una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente.

-Para mí es un honor ayudarle-

Realizo una pequeña reverencia, se despidió y marcho rumbo a su casa. Tsuna una vez que lo perdió de vista se dispuso a ir a su casa, pero un fuerte presentimiento lo detuvo, de nuevo la sensación de esa mañana, no, era similar, mas no la misma. Voltio la mirada, si bien recordaba era el mismo lugar.

-Qué extraño-

Digo, para sí mismo. Por más que intentaba ver algo esa calle estaba totalmente deshabitada, suspiro pesadamente, quizás por fin había pasado y se había vuelto loco. No le tomo mayor importancia y siguió su andar.

x-x-x

Un joven de cabellos peliazules cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados se encontraba recargado en un poste de luz, el de la calle donde hace unos minutos se encontraba Tsuna.

-Kufufufu~, sabias que vendría?- pregunto a la nada sin moverse

-Por supuesto, después de mandar a Chrome varios días solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieras -

-Oya, No esperaba menos del Arcobaleno del chupete naranja-

Dicho eso, se puso bien de pie, abrió sus parpados dejando ver sus ojos bicolores mientras aparecía su tridente y lo apuntaba al pequeño "niño" que lo observa, este por su parte, ya lo apuntaba con una curiosa arma color verde.

-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando?, Rokudo Mukuro- pregunto el arcobaleno con tono serio.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia-

-Si tiene que ver con él, es asunto mío-

Mukuro enarco una ceja ante el comentario. Sabía que si quiera acercarse a Tsunayoshi tendría que lidiar con ese molesto asesino a sueldo, que mas que su tutor parecía su guardaespaldas personal, no tendría sentido empezar esto con una pelea sin sentido, pero tampoco planeaba decirle lo que planeaba. Después de todo realmente no afectaba sus planes, de haberlo así querido ese niño ya le habría contado algo a Tsuna.

-No pretendo hacer nada malo-

Digo el guardián de la niebla, volvió a desaparecer su tridente y en encogió un poco de hombros. Sin importar que aun era apuntado por el arma dio media vuelta y dispuso a marcharse, se sentía un poco agotado por estar poseyendo el cuerpo de la joven por ese tiempo, quería volver a su cuerpo, el cual aun estaba "guardado" en la prisión, pero no que quería que Chrome se encontrada con Reborn al despertar, solo por eso se iba del lugar.

El arcobaleno no hizo o dijo algo mas, se limito a sonreír de un modo peculiar, de cierta forma daba miedo. Sería interesante ver que planeaba Mukuro, pensó. Los días de Tsuna estaban por cambiar.

….

**Gracias por leer, quizás no pasaron grandes cosas en este capítulo pero para el siguiente las cosas empezaran a tomar un rumbo owo.**

**Se aceptan comentario, nwn para lanzarme tomatazos, decirme que me dedique a otra cosa (¿?) XD, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones .w. lo que pidan XD..si comentan les daré dulces :3 **

**Gomen, por errores de ortografía o alguna palabra, o frase sin sentido que se me pasara uwu.**

**Hasta luego… Atte….Adry~**


	2. Midiendo el Terreno

**Ningunos de los personajes, ni nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Me pertenece -para mi desgracia uwu- todos los derechos y mi respeto a Amano Akira por ser tan genial.**

**Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro**

**Ficc dedicado a mi Caracolita w**

**Capitulo 2. Midiendo el Terreno.**

El futuro jefe de la familia Vongola se sentía desesperado y cansado, ya pasaban de las once de la noche, y aun permanecía despierto, todo por culpa de unos problemas matemáticos que no entendía. En ocasiones le parecía más complicado entender esa materia que pasar las pruebas aplicadas por Reborn.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- Exclamo el castaño, dejándose caer sobre pequeña mesa de su habitación.

-Tienes que hacerlo, acaso, ¿siempre quieres reprobar? –

Le pregunto su tutor, quien ya se encontraba con pijama puesta acostado sobre su cama.

-No, pero esto es realmente complicado-

-Ese tipo de respuesta solo son excusas para los perdedores-

La frustración empezaba a invadir a Tsuna. Llevaba tres largas horas intentando resolver dichos problemas, no quería pedirle ayuda al arcobaleno, sabia de sobra lo que eso significaba; someterse a un método tortuoso de enseñanza. Gokudera-kun intento explicárselo en la tarde cuando, como de costumbre, se encontraba en su casa de visita, sin embargo, había resultado aun peor… las explicaciones teóricas de su guardián de la tormenta solo lograron confundirlo más, si eso era posible.

El tiempo seguía su curso. No tengo otra opción; pensó Tsunayoshi al entender que por su propia cuenta nunca lo logaría, no le agradaba la idea pero le pediría ayuda a su tutor, asumiendo todos los riesgos que eso conllevaba. Respiro hondo para poder tomar valor y se paró a un lado de donde el arcobaleno se encontraba.

-Reborn, ayúdame!-

Pronuncio, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia. Todo quedo en completo silencio, Tsuna no se movía de la posición en la que había quedado esperando la respuesta del pequeño niño.

-¿Me escuchaste?-

Se enderezo para así poder ver a su tutor. Una gran gota de sudor apareció al notar que el pequeño ya se encontraba dormido. Suspiro con resignación, desvió un poco la mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus hojas sin resolver. Realmente lo había intentado, pero todo indicaba que no entregaría ese trabajo.

-Al parecer siempre seré Dame-Tsuna- comento para sí mismo.

Lo mejor era dormirse para poder olvidar un poco lo decepcionado que se sentía de su persona. Se dirigió a cerrar su ventana, la cual había abierto para que entrara un poco de aire fresco mientras intentaba hacer sus deberes, observo la calle desierta a esas horas, solo se veía el solitario poste de luz, a Chrome viendo hacia su ventana, a un perro pasando…un momento, ¿A Chrome?, cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza bruscamente por unos segundos, después abrió los ojos de nuevo y dirigió la vista a donde la había divisado a la joven, pero ya no había nadie.

-Creo que solo fue mi imaginación-

Se dijo a sí mismo, sin más cerro la ventana, apago la luz y se fue a dormir. En el fondo tenia la inquietud de realmente haberla visto, pero, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahí, y a esas horas?

x-x-x

Mientras todas las luces ya se habían apagado en la casa Sawada una joven caminaba por la solitaria calle.

-De nuevo estuvo cerca…-

Comento a la nada sin detener su andar. No había sido difícil ocultarse en poco tiempo de los ojos de su jefe, después de todo, era la guardiana Vongola que poseía el anillo de la niebla.

x-x-x

Los primeros rayos del sol matutino entraban levemente a través de la ventana del pequeño castaño. El sonido del despertador trajo de vuelta a Reborn del mundo de los sueño, bajo de su pequeña cama dispuesto a levantar a su alumno, quien juraba aun permanecía dormido como todos los días. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Tsuna ya de pie cambiado y con el uniforme de la escuela puesto.

-Vaya, hoy te caíste de la cama-

Dijo el bebe al castaño, el cual rio ante el comentario.

-No pude dormir bien-

-¿Tanto así te preocupo la tarea? –

-La tarea?..ahh…casi me olvido de eso- contesto al tiempo que empacaba unos cuadernos

-Si no era eso, ¿Qué era lo que no te permitía dormir? –

Interrogo el arcobaleno, no era normal que le interesara tanto el asunto, pero tenía un presentimiento acerca de todo ello.

-Me tomaras a loco...anoche, creí ver a Chrome a fuera de la casa-

-A Chrome Dokuro?-

-Sí. Quizás solo fue mi imaginación-

Rio un poco al decir eso, tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación. Aprovecharía que salió temprano para poder desayunar antes que todos los demás despertaran.

-Así que ya pusiste tu plan en marcha-

Comento para mi mismo Reborn mirando por la venta.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tsunayoshi pudo disfrutar de un buen desayuno en paz. Lambo, Futa, I pin e incluso Bianchi aun permanecían dormidos, solo estaba Reborn sentado junto a él en la mesa. Como aun era temprano comió disfrutando cada bocado de lo que su madre le había preparado, se dio el lujo de repetir doble ración de arroz..Sentía que todo eso significaba que tendría un buen día.

-Gracias por la comida-

Dijo el futuro jefe de la familia Vongola se levantándose de la mesa

-¿Ya te irás a la escuela Tsu-kun?, ¿No vas a esperar a Gokudera-kun?- le interrogo nana

-Hoy no lo puedo esperar, tengo que llegar temprano al salón me toca ayudar a la limpieza-

Fue la contestación de Tsuna, Reborn sabía de sobra que eso era mentira, pero se limito a sonreír, a su alumno le haría bien caminar solo para pensar algunas cosas y disfrutar sus últimos momentos de tranquilidad.

-Oh, ya decía yo que había una razón para que estuvieras despierto más temprano de lo normal- sonrió colocando una mano sobre su propia mejilla.

-Mama- pronuncio como niño pequeño – me tratas como si siempre se me hiciera tarde-

-Porque Siempre se te hace tarde, Dame-Tsuna-

Contesto el arcobaleno, para después darle un sorbo a su humeante taza de café.

-Mejor me voy. Te veré al rato mama- Se despidió antes de salir de la casa.

-Ten un buen día, Tsu-kun- le deseo su madre.

Tsuna caminaba a paso lento con la mirada puesta en la calle, en realidad no llevaba ninguna prisa por llegar a la escuela, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para despejar su mente, esos días había sentido como si lo vigilaran, y no se quitaba la idea de haber visto a Chrome en la noche.

-Creo que todo esto de la mafia ya me está afectando, acaso, ¿ya me volví loco?- Se pregunto repentinamente para sí mismo suspirando.

-Al parecer si, le dije que ese mundo no trae nada bueno. Tsunayoshi-kun –

Una voz dio contestación a su interrogación, era una voz lejanamente familiar. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para lograr recordar a quien le pertenecía.

-Mukuro- pronuncio levemente levantando la vista.

Frente a él se encontraba su verdadero guardián de la niebla, sintió un leve escalofrió invadir su cuerpo a pesar de saber que aquel Mukuro no se encontraba en realidad en ese lugar, aun así podía causarle daño.

-¿q..Que haces aquí?- pregunto, de la sorpresa apenas si podía hablar.

-Vaya, que recibiendo mas frio. Kufufu~-

El ilusionista se coloco a lado del menor, y con uno de sus brazos lo rodeo por los hombros acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, ocasionando que este sintiera un escalofrió mayor.

-Vine a escoltar a mi "jefe"- dijo dándole un especial énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Escoltarme?-

Era obvio que Tsuna no creía esa respuesta, Mukuro odiaba todo lo relacionado con la mafia, la deseaba destruir. Algo traía entre manos.

-Agradecería si me quitaras tu brazo de encima y me dijeras la verdad- solicito el castaño.

-Oya!, el pequeño capo no me cree…- empezó a hablar sin hacer caso a la petición del pequeño –dijo la verdad, vine para acompañarle-

El peliazul comenzó a caminar sin soltar a Tsuna, quien por su parte de igual modo le siguió el paso a su guardián. No tenía otra opción, parecía que Mukuro hablaba enserio con eso de llevarlo a clases. Se sentía demasiado incomodo ir de eso modo con él, la gente que los veía pasar se los quedaba viendo y murmuraban a su paso. "No sabía que ese tipo de parejas paseaban como si nada en la calle" "El pequeño no se veía de esos gustos" "Como puede andar con alguien mayor", eran algunos de los tantos comentarios que logro escuchar Tsuna, el pobre castaño había cambiado completamente de color solo quería desaparecer.

-Mukuro, por favor suéltame- pidió en voz baja.

-No veo razón para hacerlo-

-La gente se nos queda viendo, están pensando cosas que no son- argumento mientras los colores de su rostro se volvían mayores.

-Kufufu~, así es mejor…para cuando realmente pase algo ya estén acostumbrados- sonrió ante lo dicho.

El joven Vongola se decidió, lo empujo con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo, ese comentario realmente lo había molestado, sobre todo viendo de alguien como él.

-No digas cosas como esas-

Dijo. Se apresuro a seguir su paso, la escuela estaba cerca y no deseaba que alguien lo viera cerca de él, pensarían mal al igual que las personas de la calle, ya era lo suficientemente molestado en la escuela como para tener que parecer por algo de esa naturaleza.

Había avanzado medio metro cuando sintió que lo tomaban del brazo, se trataba de Mukuro, no podía ser alguien más. Dio medio vuelta para quedar de frente, tenía planeado decirle que lo dejara en paz, pero este se le adelanto a hablar.

-Tsunayoshi, debes saber que tu ….-

-Tsuna-kun!-

Una dulce voz pronuncio su nombre, interrumpiendo la oración de su guardián.

-Kyoko-chan, Hola-

La castaña clara se acerco a donde se encontraban, miro un poco la escena, por unos instantes los tres permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Interrumpí algo? - pregunto inocentemente sin entender la escena que veía.

-Claro que no! … no estábamos haciendo nada! –

Como pudo se libro del agarre del ilusionista, y río un poco nervioso.

-Buenos Días Señorita- saludo el guardián de la niebla y colocándose frente a la joven realizando una leve reverencia –Mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro, guardián de Tsunayoshi-kun- se presento.

-¿Guardián?- pregunto Kyoko

Tsuna deseaba golpear al mayor, ¿cómo se atrevió a presentarse así ante Kyoko-chan?, no quería que ella supiera algo de ese mundo donde estaban involucrados, porque eso incluía al hermano de la joven, ella nunca lo perdonaría si se enteraba que en este tiempo había expuesto a su apreciado hermano a peleas dentro de la mafia, aun mas el daba por seguro que si algún día se enteraba que lo querían convertir en todo un capo se alejaría de él.

-El solo bromea, nada más es un conocido-

Intento evitar que Kyoko fuera a preguntar algo más.

-Ya veo, el también juega con mi hermano y tu a las peleas nocturnas, ¿verdad?-

-Si...eso!- el castaño río levemente.

A veces se sorprendía que ella aun creyera esa historia, en verdad que era demasiado inocente…y eso era algo de lo que más le gustaba a Tsuna de ella, la ingenuidad que desprendía Kyoko-chan, su mirar limpio que no conocía el mal de este mundo. Realmente adoraba ver esos ojos, aunque por su inseguridad no lo hiciera muy seguido. El menor sonrió ampliamente con un ligero rumor en sus mejillas, acto que no paso desapercibido por el joven de los ojos bicolor, se dio cuenta que ella la dueña de los sentimientos de Tsunayoshi, y por lo tanto su primer obstáculo.

-Es una joven bastante linda- comento acercándose más a ella.

-Mukuro, creo que hora de que te vayas- dijo Tsuna colocándose entre él y la castaña clara

-Siempre a la defensiva, yo solo deseaba verla más de cerca- comento con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas por unos momentos, obviamente ese pequeña le importaba al próximo jefe de la familia Vongola, era algo de lo cual el ilusionista pudo percatarse rápidamente, aunado al hecho de que por primera vez Tsuna le estaba sosteniendo la mirada sin dudarlo, tal parecía que si tocaba un solo cabello de la joven se metería en problemas con el menor.

-Décimo!-

Se escucho llamarlo la voz de Gokudera, casi al instante él junto a Yamamoto se encontraban a su lado en posición defensiva.

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí Mukuro?- interrogo el joven peliplateado sacando unas cuantas dinamitas, que no duraría en usar.

- Lo que yo quiera no es asunto tuyo - se limito a contestar

-Mientras tengo algo que ver con el décimo es asunto mío- el guardián de la tormenta empezaba a ponerse mas agresivo de lo normal.

-Gokudera-kun, por favor cálmate. Mukuro ya se iba-

Intento poner orden el castaño, no quería que sus guardianes se enfrentaran entre sí, el guardián de la niebla era muy fuerte, podría dañar a los demás, sin olvidar que se armaría un gran alboroto que podría asustar a Kyoko-chan y llamar la atención del presidente del comité disciplinario.

-Mukuro, por favor vete…podría aparecer Hibari-san- intento convencer al mayor

-No le tengo miedo a Kyoya. Kufufu~…pero solo por tratarse de una petición tuya, me iré-

Dijo dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Sorprendió un poco a Tsuna, quien pensaba seria mas difícil convencerlo de irse sin ocasionar ningún problema.

-Menos mal- comento entre un suspiro el castaño.

Gokudera guardo sus dinamitas y Yamamoto quito el semblante serio que solo tiene cuando está a la defensiva.

-Décimo, ¿No le hizo nada?- pregunto preocupado el guardián de la tormenta.

-No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, estoy bien- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Esta seguro?- interrogo acercándose más al castaño

-s-Si- contesto levantando sus manos frente a su pecho como intentando poner una distancia.

-Tsuna, ¿Qué buscaba aquí Mukuro?-

Esta vez el que preguntaba era el joven guardián de la lluvia Vongola. Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Realmente no lo sé, según él solo vino para acompañarme a la escuela-

Tsunayoshi no se había preguntado las verdaderas intenciones de Mukuro, pero sobre todo se le olvido preguntar por Chrome, el debía de saber si la joven había estado anoche a las afueras de su casa…un momento, el mismo ilusionista la pudo haber enviado, pero, ¿Para qué? ¿Con que fin? Existían muchas cosas que deseaba saber, si se presentaba una oportunidad las averiguaría.

-Tsuna-san, pienso que ya deberíamos ir a clases- hablo la castaña clara recordándole a los presenten que se dirigían a la escuela.

-¿La escuela?- pensó un poco el asunto -Es verdad!- exclamo al recordar que debía ir a la escuela.

Sin decir ni una palabra más los cuatro corrieron Rumbo a la escuela. Durante el transcurso de las clases ya no hablaron sobre la visita de Mukuro, y por suerte Kyoko tampoco pregunto mas, al parecer realmente creía que se trataba de un amigo más del pequeño décimo.

Sin que nadie lo sospechara, ese pequeño encuentro solo marcaba el comienzo.

x-x-x

Después de los acontecimientos de la mañana el día siguió su curso normal, incluso era una tarde agradable, el sol brillaba en un cielo despejado, la brisa del viento soplaba levemente moviendo las copas de los arboles, en definitiva era una tarde como pocos. Tsunayoshi se encontraba tumbado en la cama, no quería hacer sus deberes, era un día demasiado lindo para arruinarlo con cosas de la escuela. Si Reborn estuviera en casa eso no le importaría y lo pondría a entrenar, por suerte para el castaño el arcobaleno se encontraba fuera desde temprano, en cierto punto era algo extraño que se fuera sin avisar pero Tsuna no le tomo mucha importancia a su salida.

-Que paz, nada puede arruinarla- Dijo, aun tumbado sobre la cama.

El pequeño Vongola hablo muy pronto, el sonido de la puerta interrumpió la tranquilidad aunque fue un hecho que no le inquieto en lo más mínimo, suponía que, como todos los días se trataba de Gokudera-kun ó Yamamoto, quienes parecían no tener nada que hacer más que pasar el tiempo en su casa, no era como si le molestara…solo que a veces se cuestionaba el porqué.

-Tsu-kun, tienes visita- aviso su madre desde la planta baja.

Era algo extraño que su mama le avisara cuando lo buscaban, usualmente los deja pasar a su habitación sin comunicárselo, después de todo sus amigos ya son parte de su familia. Pensamiento que nana-san comparte.

-Está bien, puede subir a mi habitación- se limito a responder.

Dio un leve suspiro antes de levantarse. Con algo de flojera se acerco para sentarse frente a la pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro de su habitación para esperar a que su visitante llegara. No se imaginaba de quien se trataba.

-Hola, Tsunayoshi-kun~- Saludo al entrar a la habitación.

-m-mu-Mukuro!- apenas si pudo pronunciar el castaño con el asombro dibujado en el rostro.

El peliazul que se encontraba ahora frente a él, se limito a sonreír.

-Vaya, parece que nunca te da gusto verme- comento acercándose al menor

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?- interrogo sin moverse de su lugar

-Nada en especial, solo verte. Tsunayoshi-Kun –

Sin ser invitado el mayor tomo asiento a lado del castaño. Un silencio se formo, hasta que Tsuna se dio cuenta que esta era la oportunidad que había esperado, sinceramente no pensaba que llegaría tan pronto, tenía un poco de miedo de preguntar, pero ¿Cuándo volvería a estar con Mukuro a solas? Si, en definitiva… sin Reborn o algunos de sus guardianes cerca, esta una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

-Mukuro, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Por fin se animo a hablar el pequeño Vongola, con los ojos en dirección al suelo evitando mirar a su guardián de la niebla, si lo hacía sentía que perdería el valor para conversar con él. Este por su parte se limito a dirigirle la mirada.

-Kufufu~ por supuesto-

-¿Enviaste a Chrome anoche a vigilarme?, y , ¿Qué es lo que planeas?- cuestiono directamente el punto que le interesaba.

-No la he enviado, y de ser así, deberías de saber que Chrome te aprecia demasiado para hacerlo. Tsunayoshi- comenzó a contestar.

El menor cerró sus manos hasta formar unos puños, lo que le había dicho Mukuro podía ser verdad, aunque la relación entre los demás miembros con Chrome no era tan buena, con el se comportaba diferente, parecía tenerle confianza e incluso apreciarlo. El ilusionista se percato que logro su cometido, el pequeño decimo parecía incluso sentirse culpable por dudar de su linda Nagi, vaya, si que debería de tener una clase de don para engañar a las personas, o simplemente el castaño era demasiado ingenuo…como fuera, lo único que importaba era ir acercándose a su objetivo. Tsuna

-Sobre lo que planeo…-

Comenzó a decir e hizo una pausa. De un momento a otro se escucho el sonido de algo chocar contra el piso y sin que el futuro jefe de la familia Vongola supiera cómo, o porque se encontraba contra el suelo de la habitación con su guardián de la niebla encima sonriéndole de una manera un tanto perversa, e inutilizando su cuerpo al estar sentado sobre sus piernas y sosteniéndoles sus manos con una sola de él.

-m-Mukuro- pronuncio nerviosamente.

-¿Realmente desea saberlo?- interrogo el joven de los ojos bicolores, los cuales no se apartaban de la "presa" que se encontraba a su alcance.

Tsuna se limito a tragar un poco de saliva. El ilusionista, por su parte, con la mano que tenia libre delineo los delgados labios del castaño, acerco sus labios hasta lograr colocarlos a escasos milímetros de los del menor, quien instintivamente cerro lo ojos. Mukuro parecía realmente divertido con la situación, alejo sus labios para ahora acercarse al oído del contrario y dar un ligero soplido en el.

El cuerpo de Tsuna estremeció ante la acción conservando los ojos cerrados, era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo parecido, y que fuera el peliazul le resultaba un tanto incomodo.

-No planeo nada en especial. Tsunayoshi-

Susurro al odio del menor. Se levanto dejando libre a Tsuna, sin decir o hacer algo más salió de la habitación, dejando confundido y asustado a Tsuna, nunca había entendido del todo a su guardián y ahora pensaba que nunca lo haría.

x-x-x

Mukuro se despido de Nana-san antes de retirarse de la casa Sawada.

Apenas había salido a la calle cuando se encontró a uno, si no es que el mas, celoso de los guardianes del decimo Vongola. Hayato Gokudera.

-¿Qué demonios hacías en la casa del decimo?- pregunto notablemente molesto el peliplateado.

-No tengo por qué responder- fue la simple contestación del ilusionista.

Prosiguió su caminar, cuando paso a un lado del guardián de la tormenta este lo detuvo colocando su brazo frente al peliazul.

-Te hice una pregunta, Mukuro-

-Y ya conteste-

El ambiente se empezaba a tornar algo tenso, Gokudera deseaba golpear a ese creído hasta que le digiera que hacia ahí, pero estaba consciente que Tsuna se molestaría por ello. El guardián de la tormenta dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

-Mas te vale que no intentes nada contra el decimo, o te matare sin dudarlo- amenazo bajando el brazo.

-Oya, así que el perro más fiel del decimo se preocupa demasiado por él- sin moverse coloco su mano sobre el hombro del joven que lo amenazaba –Eso me parece bien, pero cuidado…tu puedes ser un mayor peligro -

Terminado de decir lo anterior Mukuro se fue del lugar, Gokudera por su parte no tomo importancia a sus palabras, tratándose de ese sujeto posiblemente solo trataba de molestarlo o provocarlo.

x-x-x

Los dos jóvenes de aspecto poco amigable regresaban a su hogar con un par de bolsas llenas de dulces. Por alguna extraña razón creían que eso era una buena alimentación para la pequeña Chrome, o simplemente no sabían preparar algo de comer.

Al entrar al lugar el rubio se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear.

-¿qué sucede Ken?- le pregunto su compañero

-Percibo un olor familiar- levanto aun más el rostro, sentía que así podía oler mejor.

-¿Famili…-

-Es Mukuro-sama!-

Grito emocionado el chico capaz de transformarse sin dejar terminar al de los lentes. Corrió a lugar donde emanaba el olor, abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo y contemplo a un joven esbelto de cabellos azules, ojo de una peculiar combinación bicolor y risa particular sentado sobre el único sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, el joven inspiraba una presencia imponente rayando a un aura intimidante.

-¡Mukuro-sama!-

Exclamo aun más alegre acercándose a él, no paso mucho tiempo para que Chisuka le alcanzara y colocara a su lado.

-Kufufu~, cuánto tiempo- comento el ilusionista

-¿A qué se debe su "visita" Mukuro-sama? – pregunto Chisuka metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No interrogues a Mukuro-sama, debería darte gusto que este aquí- protesto molesto el rubio

-Me da alegría verlo… - empezó a hablar en tono calmado –pero, eso no quita el hecho que su presencia sea algo extraño. ¿Desea que hagamos algún trabajo?-

-Tú siempre tan directo, Chisuka.- Digo el peliazul poniéndose de pie.

Ante dichas palabras el joven esbozo una sonrisa, desde pequeño era así, no le gustaba darle vueltas a las cosas, quizás esa cualidad suya era una de las razones por las cuales Mukuro le permitía estar a su lado.

-Solo estoy aquí porque necesito un pequeño favor-

El guardián de la niebla de la nada apareció un folder que extendió hacia los jóvenes que tenía enfrente. Ken no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlos.

-Inscriban a Chrome en esa escuela- fue todo lo que digo

Alrededor del ilusionista comenzó a formarse una niebla, y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que en su lugar apareciera el cuerpo de la pequeña Chrome inconsciente.

Ken aprovecho para revisar el contenido del folder; se trataba de los documentos básicos de la guardiana de la niebla junto a una solicitud de cambio de escuela, aquel rubio abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo en cuanto leyó el nombre de la escuela donde Mukuro quería enviar a esa niña.

-Namimori!- pronuncio en un grito.

Ninguno de los jóvenes sabía lo que su jefe se traía entre manos, y no preguntarían, no porque no les importada, simplemente obedecían a Mukuro sin dudarlo.

….

**Gracias por leer, en este capítulo las cosas apenas están tomando su curso. En el siguiente jugare un poco con los sentimientos de Gokudera-kun (me siento culpable por eso ;ww;) **

**Se aceptan comentario, nwn para lanzarme tomatazos, decirme que me dedique a otra cosa (¿?) XD, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones .w. lo que pidan XD..si comentan les daré dulces :3 **

**Gomen, por errores de ortografía o alguna palabra, o frase sin sentido que se me pasara uwu.**

**Respondere los amablres review que me dejan ^w^**

yunmoon; Gracias por el consejo y por tomarte la molestia de leer nwwn, me gustan mucho tus historias 3.

Priscila-senpaiAliceDK ok ok, no me dedicare a otra cosa LOOL es más, dejare la escuela! Ok no x,D

^W^ Me tarde, pero espero te guste la continuación www, pronto las intenciones de Mukuro serán más obvias… OuO! Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer ;D

daynala Gracias, nwwn espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo.

**Hasta luego… Atte….Adry~**


	3. Acontecimientos

**Ningunos de los personajes, ni nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Me pertenece -para mi desgracia uwu- todos los derechos y mi respeto a Amano Akira por ser tan genial.**

**Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Producciones Chibi Moyashi de Misaki Company, Vongola S.A de C.V (¿?) XD presenta…..**

**Titulo; ** Por ti

**Capitulo 3**; Acontecimientos

**Personajes**: Mukuro & Tsunayoshi (6927 )

**Clasificación**; Yaoi, Apta para a quien le guste el 6927 XD

**Dedicatoria**; A mi Caracolita, Gokudera-kun. Y todas las personas que leen ;D

**Comentario;** Me tarde mis siglos en actualizar, pero entre la universidad, trabajar en vacaciones de inviernos, de nuevo la universidad, y mis pocas ideas ewe y las que tenia, las cambie como 30 veces xD, pido una disculpa uwu, pero, por fin, como este año se acaba el mundo (¿), pensé, tengo que actualizar, todo raro mi cap, pero espero sea de su agrado.

**Reviews: P**or lo regular los contesto al final, pero hoy quiero al inicio XD

daynala: Perdona la espera, me tarde mucho pero, espero sea de tu agrado. Amo tu imagen de Giotto neko *w*

Yumiko Tsuji; Gracias, =) jejej no, mi Mukuro no es violador, aun no XDDD, y no te preocupes, el mio tampoco coordina para escribir uwu

rock19: Gracias por leer, aquí el siguiente capítulo, mucho tiempo después XD

Sin más, ahora si, después de media hora. El capitulo 3

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cap. 3 Acontecimientos

El joven Vongola se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente junto a Reborn, de nuevo se había levantado temprano.

-Tsu-kun, ¿Otra vez te toca la limpieza?-

Pregunto la madre del decimo mientras preparaba el desayuno de los demás.

-No, simplemente quiero llegar temprano a clases- contesto mientras comía su porción de arroz.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un milagro- comento el arcobaleno antes de darle un sorbo a su humeante taza de café.

El castaño no digo nada, realmente no tenía ganas de empezar a discutir con el pequeño. En su cabeza no dejaban de dar vueltas los hechos de los últimos días…el sentirse vigilado, la aparición de Mukuro, sus actos, incluso las salidas de Reborn que comenzaban a ser más frecuentes.

Se levanto de la mesa, coloco los trastes en su lugar.

-Ya me iré a la escuela. Nos veremos en la tarde-

Se despido el castaño tomando sus cosas.

-Que tengas un buen día Tsu-kun-

Deseo su madre. El futuro jefe de la familia Vongola le sonrió en forma de respuesta y salió de la casa. Todo quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

-Reborn-kun, ¿Sabes si algo le pasa a Tsu-kun?-

Pregunto la mujer un tanto preocupada mientras colocaba la comida sobre la mesa.

-¿Algo como qué?-

-No lo sé, algún problema en la escuela, quizás. Últimamente lo noto pensativo, además pienso que Tsu-kun se está levantando temprano porque no puede dormir. Le han comenzado a salir ojeras-

Comento la mujer sin mirar al tutor de su hijo. El arcobaleno del sol se limito a sonreír, después de todo Nana no era tan distraída como podían pensar algunos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados a su hijo.

-No le pasa nada, cosas de la edad. No te preocupes-

Fue la respuesta que le dio. De nada servía preocuparla, ni siquiera el sabía que pasaba por la mente de Tsuna.

-Quizás sea eso-

-De todas formas, yo estoy aquí para cuidarlo. Todo estará bien-

Dijo el bebe. Al parecer Nana no había quedado muy convencida con la respuesta anterior.

-Gracias Reborn-kun-

Nana le dedico un gesto amable, aunque no supiera que le pasaba a su pequeño, el hecho de que Reborn estuviera cerca para protegerlo la tranquilizaba.

x.x.x

El castaño fue el primero en llegar a su salón, poco a poco fueron llegando sus demás compañeros, quienes estaban sorprendidos de que Dame-Tsuna hubiera llegado temprano. Algunos bromeaban acerca que todo eso era un mal augurio, un milagro o simplemente un misterio que no se volvería a repetir.

-Decimo, ¿Ha pasado algo?-

Pregunto el guardián de la tormenta desde la puerta. Haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan la vista. Sin importarle aquello corrió a lado de su jefe, Tsuna solo sonríe nerviosamente, no le agradaba ser el blanco de mira de los demás.

-No ha pasado nada, Gokudera-kun, no te preocupes-

-¿Esta seguro?, sabe que puede confiar en mí. Su mano derecha está para protegerle.-

-Enserio que no ha pasado nada-

El futuro jefe de la familia comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, lo aceptaba, Gokudera-kun era muy insistente cuando se trataba de cosas relacionadas con el, pero, el día de hoy, estaba particularmente insistente.

-Decimo, ayer que lo fui a visitar….- El guardián dudo unos instantes el seguir hablando. –Me encontré a Mukuro-

_Eso lo explica todo_. Pensó Sawada. No cabía duda que tenia a los mejores amigos.

-Lo siento Gokudera-kun, debiste estar preocupado. Si Mukuro fue a mi casa, es por qu…-

-¡Con que ahí están!-

Exclamo un joven de cabellos negros interrumpiendo lo oración del castaño. Al tiempo que se acercaba a donde estaban sus dos amigos.

-No interrumpas al decimo cuando está hablando. Idiota del beisbol- Le reclamo el peliplateado.

-No era mi intención interrumpir-

-Eso no me importa, si lo vuelves a hacer, te volare-

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella agresividad tan característica de Gokudera-kun-

Los días pasaban, y de una manera extraña el pequeño Vongola se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a las curiosas características de sus amigas y guardianes. Hace no mucho, a cualquiera le parecería mentira si les digieran que él, el niño más torpe del salón sería tan bueno amigo de Yamamoto Takeshi; el mejor beisbolista con el que contaba la escuela de Namimori y Gokudera Hayato, un estudiante de intercambio proveniente de Italia, cuestión que lo hacía, al punto de vista de las niñas del salón, muy atractivo. Los anteriores se la pasaban discutiendo, por cualquier cosa, casi siempre –un noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces- era Hayato quien comenzaba todo, el de cabellos negros simplemente le seguía la corriente, divertido. Ciertamente a su modo, se llevaban muy bien.

-Vamos Gokudera-kun, no es para tanto. Lo que paso ayer no tiene importancia- el castaño hablo para terminar con la pequeña discusión.

-Decimo, no diga cosas así, por supuesto que tiene importancia, aun mas tratándose de algo relacionada con ese sujeto tan desagradable. Mukuro-

Al oír el mencionado nombre, el guardián de la lluvia mostro una actitud seria. No tenía algo en contra de el guardián de la niebla, sencillamente le resultaba sospechoso el hecho que fuera a ver a Tsuna, no tendría buenas intenciones.

-Y, ¿Exactamente que quería?- pregunto Yamamoto

-Agradezco su preocupación. Enserio que no quería nada-

Rectifico el castaño. En verdad que ni él entendía que era lo que buscaba su supuesto guardián de la niebla, por lo tanto consideraba conveniente no decir nada o los preocuparía inútilmente y claro está, aun menos mencionar el pequeño detalle de que casi es besado.

-Si el decimo lo dice. Le creo-

-Cierto, Tsuna no tiene por qué ocultarnos nada-

El futuro jefe de Vongola les dedica una pequeña sonrisa

-Confió en no saber de Mukuro por un tiempo-

Confiesa el pequeño. Prefería que sus días continuaran sin complicaciones.

El pequeño debería tener presente; Que cuando intentas alejarte de algo, más cerca de ti esta.

-Buenos Dias Jóvenes. Hagan el favor de tomar asiento-

Dijo el profesor entrando al salón. Los alumnos tomaron asiento, y sacaron sus cosas esperando que la clase comenzara.

-El día de hoy se incorpora a nuestra clase una nueva compañera. Quiero que sean amables con ella- Comento dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio, abrió el portafolio y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de este.

Era un poco extraño que alguien se uniera a clases a mitad del año, pero bueno, podía deberse a varias circunstancias. A fin de cuentas, nada tenía que ver con él, pensó el castaño.

El profesor encontró lo que buscaba, unos cuantos papeles de transferencia.

-Denle la bienvenida su nueva compañera. Chrome Dokuro-

Una vez pronunciado su nombre entro al salón de clases, traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, el cual le quedaba muy bien.

¿¡Chrome!. Los miembros presentes de la decima generación de Vongola no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban y veían, la guardiana de la niebla estaría con ellos, no dudaban ni un poco que quien estaba detrás de todo esto era Mukuro.

-Sasagawa. ¿Podrías mostrarle la escuela a tu nueva compañera?-

Kyoko acepto de inmediato, le daba mucho gusto que Chrome estuviera en la misma escuela, ya la consideraba una amiga, al igual que a Haru-chan.

Los demás compañeros del salón murmuraban algunas cosas referentes al parche que cubría su ojo, les parecía extraño, opinaban si era debido a un accidente, enfermedad o lo usaba por gusto. A Tsuna le molestaba un poco todo aquello, no deberían hablar de alguien a quien no conocen, el sabia a la perfección el porqué de su parche, y aunque no la supiera no era de la clase de persona que juzgaba a los demás por su apariencia, además Chrome era una persona verdaderamente linda.

La niña de cabellos claros estaba levantándose de su lugar cuando la joven de cabellos violeta se acerco al profesor, le murmuro algo que no pudieron escuchar los demás y este asintió.

-Gracias Sasagawa, puedes tomar asiento. Dokuro-san desea que sea Sawada quien le muestre la escuela-

-¿Por qué el decimo?- Se levanto de su lugar Gokudera.

-Hayato haz el favor de tomar asiento. Al parecer ya se conocen-

-También conoce a Sasagawa, es más, son amigas-

-Aunque sea así, es mi decisión-

El guardián de la tormenta no cambiaba en cuestiones del pequeño decimo, en cuanto algo no le parecía tenía que hacerlo notar, aunque se metiera en problemas.

-Me encantara mostrarle la escuela a Chrome-

Al fin hablo Tsunayoshi levantándose de su lugar, caminando junto a la joven.

-Pero decimo…-

-Está bien Gokudera-kun-

-Hayato es suficiente, toma tu asiento y deja que tus compañeros se vayan-

Al peliplateado no le quedo más que obedecer. Por su parte el castaño salió junto con la joven.

Le mostro cada parte de la escuela, los salones de clases, el gimnasio, las canchas deportivas, laboratorios, casilleros y patios. Al final la llevo a conocer la azotea donde pasaba la mayoría de los almuerzos junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-Cuando nos necesites, nos puedes encontrar aquí-

Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven.

-Sí. Gracias Bossu-

-No tienes porque llamarme de ese modo en la escuela- Sawada dejo escapar una leve risa.

-Pero no se dé que otra manera llamarle Bossu- Chrome a veces era realmente tierna.

La guardiana de la niebla recorrió aquella azotea, se sentía alegre que su jefe compartiera un sitio especial para él con ella. Pocas personas le importaban realmente como el castaño, aquel pequeño niño que se portaba tan bien con ella.

-Bossu, quisiera hacerle una pregunta-

Hablo acercándose a la barda, viendo el panorama de la escuela.

-Claro-

-¿Qué opina sobre Mukuro-sama?-

Esa pregunta no la veía venir, no era normal que la joven le preguntara cosas, y menos aun relacionadas con Mukuro.

-Realmente no sé cómo decirlo- comenzó a contestar acercándose a ella – siempre intenta aparentar como si de verdad quisiera hacernos algún daño, pero en el fondo pienso que no es tan mala persona-

-Eso no lo dude nunca Bossu, se que a veces las acciones de Mukuro-sama parecen malas, pero él no es mala persona, realmente es bueno, se preocupa por todos nosotros, incluso por usted-

La joven no dejaba de sorprender al futuro jefe de la familia Vongola ese día.

-Quizás tengas razón, no por nada le aprecias tanto-

La joven estaba a punto de decir algo más, decidió callar al sentir que alguien la llamaba a la distancia. Tenía que ser Mukuro-sama, inmediatamente entendió lo que deseaba. Cerro sus ojos y dejo que el guardián de la niebla se hiciera presente ante Tsunayoshi.

La híper intuición, característica de la sangre Vongola, hizo notar al castaño que el joven con mirada bicolor se acercaba. No sabía cómo, sin embargo en su interior siempre lograba distinguir la presencia de Mukuro sin temor a equivocarse.

-Oya, oya, no sabía que el pequeño mafioso tenia esa opinión de mi-

Fue lo primero que pronuncia al aparecer.

-¡Mukuro!, no debes de estar aquí-

-Que poca amabilidad la suya-

-No es eso, es riesgoso que estés aquí. Hibari-san podría aparecer en cualquier momento-

-oh!, se está preocupando por mi-

El guardián de la niebla tomo por el brazo al castaño sin previo aviso y lo empujo contra la reja para de ese modo acorralarlo, tomo su barbilla y le obligo a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Qué lindo de su parte-

Un leve rubor de color rojizo comenzó a formarse en las mejillas del menor y su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido. Su cuerpo tenia reacciones que no lograba controlar.

-Por favor suéltame, podría llegar alguien-

-No te preocupes, nadie anda por aquí-

Sonrió triunfante, sentir los nervios del pequeño le gustaba mucho. No podía negar que aquel niño tenía algo que llamaba su atención.

-Te ves realmente lindo-

Digo sin darse cuenta, No se podría decir quien se encontraba mas sorprendido, el menor cuyo sonrojo iba en aumento o el mayor, que por su parte realmente creía lo que acababa de decir. Entre más miraba aquel rostro las ganas de acercarse tanto como fuera posible iban en aumento.

-Tsunayoshi-

Susurro con delicadeza, como si aquel nombre pudiera romperse. Con el dedo pulgar de la mano que aun sostenía la barbilla contraria acaricio levemente los labios de su jefe, los cuales permanecían cerrados, tenían una textura suave, de un color rosado luciendo realmente tentadores ante la mirada bicolor del mayor.

Tsunayoshi no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo se estremecía antes las carias, solo podía permanecer inmóvil esperando que nada mas ocurriera.

-¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?-

Una voz conocida rompió el momento. Para su desgracia no se trataba de cualquier persona, de todos alumnos que asistían a la escuela Namimori el único que encontraba revisando la escuela en horario de clases era el jefe del comité disciplinario. Hibari Kyoya.

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme contigo- Mukuro soltó al menor, y volteo para poder ver al pelinegro –Eres muy inoportuno. Kyoya

-Sí que tienes valor para pararte por aquí-

El jefe del comité disciplinario saco sus tonfas, coloco en posición ofensiva dirigiéndole una mirada poco amigable al de cabellos azulados.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte-

Menciono su tradicional frase lanzándose encima del guardián de la niebla, el cual esquivo el golpe sin ningún problema.

-Me encantaría jugar contigo, pero no tengo tiempo en estos momentos- el bicolor comento sonriendo altaneramente.

Hibari guardo sin tonfas, era obvio que Mukuro no tenía la mínima intención de pelear, enfrentarse a él en esos momentos resultaría realmente aburrido.

-Nos veremos pronto, Tsunayoshi-kun-

El joven de mirada bicolor guiño un ojo y dio paso para que Chrome recuperada su cuerpo.

-Regresen a su salón- ordeno el guardián de la nube.

-s-Si Hibari-san-

Sawada tomo de la mano a la pequeña Chrome, ambos salieron rápidamente de ahí. A parte de Reborn solo existía una persona capaz de infundirle tanto miedo al futuro decimo jefe de la mafia, la máxima autoridad de la escuela Namimori, su guardián de la nube, aunque no supiera si era algo bueno, o malo para él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un joven esbelto de cabellos plateados caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Namimori, con semblante serio parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Debe ser un error, esto no puede estar pasándome a mi- susurro para sí, al tiempo que pateo una lata de refresco que estaba en su camino.

El guardián de la tormenta de Vongola se sentía terriblemente culpable, había cometido el peor pecado, no podría perdonarse nunca.

-No soy digno de ser la mano derecha del decimo- Se lamento a sí mismo el joven.

Levanto la mirada, sería bueno saber donde se encontraba.

Siendo Namimori una ciudad tan grande el destino era muy curioso, no esperaba haber llegado a la casa de Yamamoto Takeshi, ese tipo lograba caerle mal en algunas ocasiones, siempre tan despreocupado, tomándose libertades con el decimo, creyendo que todo era un juego. Resultaba simplemente insoportable para su persona.

Dio un profundo suspiro. Y entro al lugar, no estaría mal platicar con alguien

-Bienvenido-

Fue recibido por el padre de Yamamoto, quien pensaba se trataba de un cliente, al reconocer al amigo de su hijo sonrió mas ampliamente, le invito a tomar a siento y llamo a su hijo.

-Que milagro tenerte por aquí, Gokudera- exclamo con la alegría de siempre el guardián de la lluvia al ver al peliplateado

-Necesito hablar contigo- Contesto de manera seria

El pelinegro cambio la expresión de su rostro, debía tratarse de un asunto importante para que el guardián de la tormenta fuera hasta su casa solo para hablar. Considero poco conveniente hablar en ese lugar, por lo que pidió permiso a su padre para salir.

-Vayamos al parque-

Sugirió el beisbolista, su acompañante su limito a asentir. Durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos menciono alguna palabra.

-No soy digno de servirle al decimo-

Empezó a hablar Gokudera sentándose sobre un columpio.

-Que cosas Gokudera, tú eres el más feliz al estar al lado de Tsuna, solo te preocupas por su bien-

-Por eso mismo, mi deber como mano derecha era procurar su bien, conseguir su felicidad a toda costa, pero, en vez de eso, le he traicionado-

-¿ A qué te refieres?-

El pelinegro no entendí realmente una sola palabra de lo que mencionaba su amigo, decía haber traicionado a Tsuna, algo que realmente era imposible

-Gokudera, no te entiendo, tu no serias capaz de hacer algo en contra de Tsuna Explícate mejor-

-A mí me gusta Sasagawa, ¿lo entiendes ahora?, he puesto los ojos en la persona a quien le pertenece el corazón del judaime-

Simplemente nunca podría acabar de sorprenderlo, Gokudera era una persona única. Yamamoto había comenzado a pensar que se trataba de algo serio.

-Así que, solo es eso- exclamo un tanto aliviado el pelinegro

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, no entiendes lo grave de mi falta-

Hayato parecía quererse poner a llorar en cualquier instante, a simple vista que a el le gustara no representaba un crimen, nadie sería capaz de juzgarlo por eso, el amor es un sentimiento incontrolable. El guardián Vongola de la tormenta se ahogaba en un vaso de agua.

-No es algo que tu pudieras controlar, Tsuna entenderá, estoy seguro- Intento hacerlo sentir mejor

-No, el judaime no debe saber de esto, no quiero que se decepcione de mí, así que más te vale no abrir la boca para nada-

-No diré nada, pero opino que no tiene nada de malo-

-Tú no entiendes de esto, si yo fuera el causante de herir sus sentimientos, no podría vivir en paz, además, hasta hace poco creía que a mí me gus..-

El peliplateado guardo silencio abruptamente al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir. Acto que llamo la atención de Yamamoto.

-¿Hasta hace poco que, Gokudera?- el pelinegro reflexiono unos segundo – Sera que, a ti te gustaba Tsuna- Dedujo

Por más despistado que pareciera el guardián de la lluvia no lo era. Aunado al hecho de que Hayato no era la persona más discreta, cualquiera que tuviera ojos se sabía cuenta que mas que admiración, o devoción, lo que el peliplateado sentía hacer su jefe era amor.

-No digas estupideces-

El guardián de la tormenta por poco se cae del columpio. No Era su intención que el idiota del beisbol se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Vamos Gokudera. No tienes porque mentirme-

-Fue una pésima idea hablar contigo, solo pierdo mi tiempo-

El joven de cabellos plateados comenzó a caminar. Regresaría a casa, eso debió hacer desde un comienzo, ahora se preguntaba en qué momento le pareció buena idea haber hablado con alguien, pero sobre todo, con Yamamoto.

-Tranquilo, aun si antes te gustaba Tsuna, y ahora Sasagawa, estoy seguro que él lo comprenderá. No te preocupes de más-

Fue lo último que escucho de parte del pelinegro antes de perderse entre las calles.

Las últimas palabras de su compañero resultaron, en cierto punto, un alivio para el guardián de la tormenta, realmente necesitaba escuchar que todo estaría bien. El único deseo que poseía era que su preciado Decimo no le odiara.

x.x.x.x.x.x.

La hora de la cena dentro de la casa Sawada era todo un espectáculo, resultaba una hazaña casi heroica conseguir comer algo, en términos más simples se podía resumir como una guerra, donde el más astuto y veloz era el ganador. Sin embargo, esa noche el decimo futuro de la familia Vongola parecía no tener hambre, Lambo se había llevado su cena hace ya bastantes minutos, y el no había puesto objeción alguna.

-¿Quieres que te sirva mas, Tsu-kun?- pregunto amablemente si mama.

-Ah?, no gracias, así estoy bien- contesto un tanto distraído, parecía que el pequeño castaño se encontraba en otro lugar.

-Pero no has comido casi nada, te enfermaras- insistió

-Hoy no tengo mucha hambre, me iré a mi habitación. Gracias por la comida-

Tsunayoshi se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse hacia su habitación, una vez en ella, se tiro en la cama, cerró los ojos y se dedico a pensar sobre los hechos ocurridos recientemente; las apariciones de Mukuro, el cambio de escuela de Chrome, las intenciones que su guardián mostraba hacia él, pero sobre todo, las reacciones que empezaba a tener cuando se encontraba cerca suyo, lo último era lo que más le preocupaba.

-Debe tratarse de un sueño, no pueden pasarme este tipo de cosas a mí-

-¿A qué tipo de cosas te refieres, Dame-Tsuna?-

La voz de Reborn, lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Siguió en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados, no vio la necesidad de moverse.

-A muchas, debes saber que mi nueva compañera de clases es Chrome, y que a Mukuro se le ha dado por aparecer demasiado en estos últimos días-

-Interesante- La única palabra que pronuncio su tutor

-¿Es todo lo que dirás?, ¿Qué no te parece algo extraño?-

-No realmente-

-Siento que tu sabes algo, y eso me asusta- el sueño comenzó a vencer al pequeño Vongola –Cuando algo tramas, soy yo quien termina pasándola mal-

-Aun no te ha pasado nada-Bromeo un poco.

-Eso parece, aun así, comienzo a sentirme extraño con la presencia de Mukuro-

Dicho lo último, Tsunayoshi de dejo llevar por completo a los brazos de Morfeo, había tenido un día pesado, y necesitaba descansar. El arcobaleno por su parte se quedo contemplando a su alumno, tan pequeño, e inocente, a veces demasiado,

-Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo. Mukuro-

x-x-x-x

**Gracias por leer, en este capítulo creo que las intenciones ya son obvias .w. Solo falta que mi Tsu-kun se dé cuenta XD. Ya que empecé con las emociones de mi Gokudera, siguen las de Kyoko =w=**

**Se aceptan comentario, nwn para lanzarme tomatazos, decirme que me dedique a otra cosa (¿?) XD, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones .w. lo que pidan =D...si comentan les daré dulces :3 **

**Gomen, por errores de ortografía o alguna palabra, o frase sin sentido que se me pasara uwu.**

**Hasta luego… Atte….Adry~**


	4. El primer beso del jefe

Ningunos de los personajes, ni nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Me pertenece -para mi desgracia uwu- todos los derechos y mi respeto a Amano Akira por ser tan genial.

Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Producciones Chibi Moyashi de Misaki Company, Vongola S.A de C.V (¿?) XD presenta…..

Titulo; Por ti

Capitulo 4; El primer beso del jefe.

Personajes: Mukuro & Tsunayoshi (6927 )

Clasificación; Yaoi, Apta para a quien le guste el 6927 XD

**Contacto:** Para cualquier cosa, conocernos más, consejos, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos & así mi Twitter: (Arroba)Adry_Walker Aquí avisare de las actualizaciones owo. Si desean que las siga igual, me mandan un mensaje ;D

Comentario; Si aun alguien lee esto, mis más sinceras disculpas. Tuve algo así como, una sequia de inspiración crónica, junto con una crisis de si valía la pena mis escritos y así, pero ya la supere, primero debo terminar mis cosas antes de determinar eso owo. Ahora, a lo que importa, este capítulo puede parecer tedioso, quizás, pero era necesario para lo que viene =3, todo se ira aclarando o complicando mas conforme avance XD pienso actualizar más o menos en quince días, y eso es todo por el momento. De nuevo, disculpas & gracias para quienes leen.

**AVISO:** Busco BETA con paciencia para este intento de escritora uwu, se que necesito ayuda y en verdad, soy aplicada para aprender w por que hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo de meter el curso de redacción que tanto deseo ;u; Si alguien se interesa, igual, avisar a mi Twitter que está arriba por favor!

Dedicatoria; A mi Caracolita, Gokudera-kun. Y todas las personas que leen ;D

Reviews:

NekoYaoi Sensei: Ya es hora, a partir del otro capítulo comenzaran las cosas a subir de nivel OuO jeje, lo se, es raro pero todo tiene su porque x,D gracias por leer nwn

Sybelle de Nebbia Disculpa por apenas responder -si, de nuevo pido disculpas por aquí jeje- espero si llegara el mensaje

AlexOkami: jajaja yo también amo el 1827, quizás algún día me anime a escribir uno, cuando pueda capturar a Hibari-san 3 Gracias por leer.

Ximena: Gracias por leer, y el comentario espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado ;3

Piffle Priincess: Enserio, gracias por tu comentario en cada capítulo, espero de igual modo este capítulo sea de tu agrado ;D y el rumbo te guste aun mas xp

Sin más, ahora si, después de media hora de comerciales. El capitulo 4

x.x.x.x.x..x.x

Capitulo 4. El primer beso del jefe.

Era ya medio día en la escuela de Namimori. Faltaba poco para que las clases terminaran, sin embargo, los minutos le parecían horas al grupo donde se encontraban los miembros de la familia Vongola, ¿A qué se debía?, simple, estaban en clase de matemáticas.

-¿Alguien sabe la respuesta a esta ecuación?-

Pregunto el profesor dando media vuelta, una vez que termino de escribir en el pizarrón.

El salón entero guardo silencio, un cementerio tenia mas vida que los alumnos en esos instantes. La mirada poco amigable que les dirigió el profesor hizo que sus estudiantes intentaran resolver la ecuación de inmediato.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el guardián de la tormenta levanto la mano, acto que no sorprendió a nadie, si bien Gokudera tenía un carácter poco agradable, no se podía negar que fuera un alumno brillante, sobre todo en esa clase.

-¿Nadie más aparte de Hayato?- Cuestiono el profesor mirando a todos los demás.

-Vamos, lo único que importa es que le den la respuesta- Dijo el peli-plata.

-Estas equivocado Hayato-kun, como profesor mi prioridad es que todos mis alumnos aprendan, no solo unos cuantos-

-Entonces debería hacer su clase mejor-

Comento sin pensar el guardián. No es como si la persona que estaba delante del grupo fuera mala enseñando, pero la paciencia de Gokudera se acababa, entre más rápido terminara la clase, ese tedioso ambiente también terminaría.

-Gokudera-kun, ¿A caso dices que soy mal profesor?-

El joven de cabellos plateados estaba a punto de responder, seguramente eso haría que se metiera en muchos problemas, así que el pequeño jefe se adelanto a contestar.

-Disculpe a Gokudera-kun por favor. Como él puede resolver muy rápido estos problemas, es normal que se aburra mientras los demás lo intentamos-

Medio salón quedo sorprendido ante la intervención de Sawada, de hecho, el mismo Hayato estaba con la mirada perpleja, su preciado decimo intentaba evitar que se metiera un algún problema. Yamamoto, Chrome y Kyoko se limitaron a sonreír, Tsuna era un buen amigo.

-Puede que sea cierto. En ese caso, Sawada, pasa a resolver el problema- Pidió el profesor.

El castaño asintió sin poner objeción alguna. Su guardián estaba a punto de decir algo contra el profesor por meterse con su decimo, pero al ver que su jefe se levanta con dirección al pizarrón prefirió callar, o lo podría meter en problemas.

Después de ese pequeño episodio la clase continúo su rumbo normal. Los alumnos estuvieron más despiertos, y aunque Tsuna no pudo con el problema del pizarrón al final Kyoko lo termino resolviendo.

-Lo siento decimo, en verdad lo siento mucho. Por mi culpa tuvo que pasar al pizarrón- Se disculpaba con la cabeza abajo el joven peliplateado una vez que el profesor salió del salón.

-No pasa nada Gokudera-kun. Solo intenta no meterte en problemas-

-Si el decimo me lo pide, tenga por seguro que así será-

Declaro el guardián de la tormenta, tomando las manos de su jefe entre las suyas, con la mirada casi desprendiendo estrellas. Acto ante el cual Tsunayoshi se limito a reír de forma nerviosa, su amigo nunca cambiaria.

A la hora de la salida Gokudera les aviso que tenía que quedarse un poco más en la escuela, que se podían adelantar. El castaño y el pelinegro así lo hicieron, se despidieron y comenzando la ida a casa. En las puertas de la escuela, una joven de cabellos castaños les esperaba pacientemente.

-Kyoko-chan, ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?-

Pregunto Sawada una vez que logro identificar de quien se trataba.

-Lo que pasa, es que… - comenzó a hablar la pequeña joven, parecía un poco nerviosa – Necesito hablar con ustedes, Tsuna-kun-

-¿sobre qué?, ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Sempai?- Se apresuro a preguntar el peli-negro

-No, Onii-san está bien.-

-¿Entonces?- Interrogo esta vez el castaño.

No era normal que Kyoko estuviera así de nerviosa. Si no se trataba de algo relacionado con Ryohei, no se imaginaban cual podría ser la razón.

-Preferiría hablar en otro lugar. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa más tarde Tsuna-kun?- Pregunto con voz dulce.

-Por supuesto, no tienes ni que preguntarlo.- Contesto apresuradamente el castaño.

-Iré como a las cuatro, espero también pueda estar ahí Yamamoto- Eso lo ultimo lo dijo mirando al acompañante del decimo.

El beisbolista asintió con una sonrisa. Algo detrás de todo eso le parecía sospechoso.

-Una cosa más, ¿podría no estar presente Gokudera-kun? –

-Está bien, hoy tiene otros asuntos que atender- Comento el castaño un tanto confuso, no veía razón para que no pudiera estar presente el peliplateado, pero así lo deseaba la joven.

-Gracias. Nos veremos.- Se despido la joven castaña.

Lo dicho, era algo extraño, y al pelinegro se le hacía cada vez más sospechoso.

En cuanto el decimo jefe de Vongola llego a su casa, se cambio en tiempo record, se apresuro a limpiar un poco su habitación, estaba hecha un total desastre, no podía permitir que Kyoko la viera en esas condiciones.

Tan sumergido estaba en eso que no se había percatado de la ausencia de su tutor. El pequeño Arcobaleno salió detrás de él en la mañana, y aun no regresaba.

-Tsu-kun, tienes visitas- Anuncio la voz de Nana.

El castaño miro el reloj que estaba en su escritorio. Eran las cuatro en punto, eso era lo que podíamos llamar puntualidad.

-Gracias Mama. Puede subir a mi cuarto-

No tuvo necesidad de preguntar quién era. Dio los últimos acomodos a su recamara, escondió dos que tres cositas en el armario, acomodo su cabello y espero a que su visita apareciera.

-Buenas Tardes Tsuna-kun- Saludo la dulce voz de la castaña.

-Buenas Tardes, Kyoko-chan- Contesto el saludo Tsunayoshi con alegría. –Toma asiento, por favor- ofreció al tiempo que señalaba una pequeña almohada azul junto a la mesa del centro.

-Sí, Gracias-

La joven se acomodo en la almohada. Un momentáneo silencio se hizo presente, algo extraño tomando en cuenta la personalidad tan alegre de Sasagawa.

El reloj marcaba ya las cuatro con siete minutos, de seguro Yamamoto no tardaría en llegar, o eso esperaba el pequeño Vongola… el silencio comenzaba a sentirse incomodo.

-Tsu-kun, Yamamoto está aquí-

Aviso su madre. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, su amigo no pudo llegar en mejor momento.

No paso mucho para que le peli negro se les uniera, traía consigo té y galletas que Nana le había pedio el favor llevar para todos.

-Disculpen la tardanza, estaba ayudando a mi padre en el negocio- Explico el guardián de la lluvia colocando lo que llevaba sobre la mesa, para después sentarse.

-No te preocupes Yamamoto- Dijo Tsuna.

De nuevo el silencio. Kyoko los miraba en silencio, al parecer quería comenzar a hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, o no sabía por dónde comenzar. Sus amigos la miraban en silencio, esperarían hasta que la joven castaña encontrara las palabras adecuadas.

-Yo…quería…preguntarles…si…ustedes-Empezó a hablar, haciendo pausas entre palabras. De verdad estaba nerviosa.

-Tranquila Sasagawa, puedes preguntar sin miedo- Hablo el beisbolista.

Aquellas palabras eran lo que la joven necesitaba oír. Ayudaron un poco a disolver su miedo, respiro hondo, y sin más, soltó la pregunta.

-¿Saben si Gokudera-kun está saliendo con alguien?-

Ambos jóvenes tardaron unos segundos en asimilar la pregunta. El castaño no entendía porque Kyoko estaba interesada es saber algo así.

-Hasta donde sabemos no. ¿Por qué el interés?- Le respondió el guardián de la lluvia, al parecer tenia la misma duda que su "jefe".

-Es que, m-me…g-gusta Gokudera-kun- Confeso la joven castaña, provocándose un sonrojo total.

No se podría saber quién de los presentes estaba más sorprendido, la joven por la confesión hecha. El pelinegro que no podía creer las coincidencias de la vida, justo de eso había hablado un día anterior con su amigo. O Tsunayoshi, quien sentía venir su mundo abajo….a la niña que le quitaba el sueño le gustaba su amigo, debía ser una broma. Una de pésimo gusto.

-Supongo que no le has dicho nada-

Hablo Yamamoto, una vez salido de su asombro.

-No, no me atrevo. Primero quería saber si tenía alguna oportunidad-

-Tiene sentido. Como te dije, hasta donde se Gokudera no está saliendo con alguien, pero tampoco sabría decirte si alguien le gusta en estos momentos-

Mintió. El joven de cabellos negros sabía perfectamente que los sentimientos de la joven eran correspondidos. Sin embargo, decidió no decir nada, no le correspondía decirlo, pero sobre todo no quería que Tsuna sufriera más, el se percataba de lo que afecto esa confesión al castaño. Llevaba sin decir palabra un buen rato, necesitaría hablar con él a solas.

-Se los agradezco. Esto me da un poco de ánimos- Comento con una sonrisa –Debo irme, me veré con Haru-chan. Gracias por todo. Nos veremos mañana.

-No fue nada. Nos vemos mañana Sasagawa- Se despidió Yamamoto.

Kyoko se levanto, y salió a toda prisa de la habitación de Tsuna, ya se le hacía un poco tarde para la cita con su amiga.

Una vez solos, el guardián de la lluvia voltio la mirada al castaño. Permanecía en silencio, hecho que ya comenzaba a preocupar seriamente al peli negro.

-Tsuna, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto colocando su mano sobre el hombro ajeno.

-No lo sé. Me siento un poco mal conmigo mismo, Gokudera-kun es mi amigo, y aun así, siento celos que a Kyoko-chan le gusté él.- Por fin hablo.

-Es normal, después de todo a ti te gusta Sasagawa-

-¡HIIII!, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta Yamamoto?-

-¡¿Acaso era un secreto?!-

El decimo guardián de la lluvia Vongola quedo perplejo. El era en ocasiones una persona distraída, pero incluso el sabia de los sentimientos de Tsuna, ¡por dios!, cualquiera que tuviera ojos se daría cuenta de inmediato. Bueno, solo la misma Kyoko era lo suficientemente "inocente" y distraída para no haberse dado cuenta desde hace tiempo.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre algo Tsuna-

Hablo en peli negro seriamente. Lo cual significaba que se trataba de algo importante, o un asunto delicado. Cualquiera de las dos opciones preocupaba al pequeño Vongola.

-Para mí no es secreto que te gusta Sasagawa, y ella nos acaba de decir que le gusta Gokudera- comenzó a decir el joven -¿Qué piensas al respecto?-

El castaño medito unos segundos la pregunta. El estaba enamorado de Kyoko desde el primer momento en que la vio, tan linda, dulce, inocente y amable. Era la niña más popular de salón, así que no lo extrañaba que algún compañero la estuviera pretendiendo siempre. Sabia de sus pocas posibilidades con ella, sin embargo, a la llegada de Reborn todo cambio, se hicieron amigos, convivían más tiempo, ella era un apoyo muy importante, toda una motivación para no abandonar todo lo relacionado con la mafia.

Ese día fue la primera vez que escucho de labios de la pequeña castaña clara que le gustara alguien. Y que esa persona resultara ser uno de sus mejores amigos y guardianes en el fondo si resultaba incomodo, no podría decir que sintiera algo en contra de Gokudera, eso sería totalmente absurdo, el no hizo nada malo.

-Mientras Kyoko-chan este feliz, todo estará bien- Fue la pequeña, pero sincera respuesta del futuro jefe de Vongola.

El beisbolista dibujo una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Sin lugar a dudas, Tsuna era la persona que creía.

-Entonces debes saber algo. Gokudera me matara por decirte esto, pero creo que es lo mejor-

Tsunayoshi le dirigió una mirada curiosa. Su intuición le advertía que algo se aproximaba.

-A Gokudera le gusta Sasagawa, pero no quiere decirlo porque teme que tú lo odies-

Una punzada en el corazón.

Eso fue lo único de lo que estuvo consiente de decimo Vongola.

-Que tonterías, yo nunca lo podría odiar por algo como eso- Intento sonreír, por más que lo intentara no podía ocultar la tristeza provocada por aquella palabras.

-Lo sé, pero creo que necesitaras decírselo en persona para que lo crea-

Sin decir más se levanto, despidió para después salir del cuarto de Tsuna. Comprendía que el pequeño necesitaba unos momentos a solas. Esperaba estuviera bien.

Una vez solo el decimo jefe de la mafia se dejo caer al suelo. Deseaba que solo fuese un sueño, ya era suficientemente malo todo lo que estaba pasando en los últimos días, y ahora esto. Cerró los ojos, no quería pensar en nada, todo resultaba molesto en ese instante.

x-x-x-x

Una joven de cabellos violetas escribía en unos cuadernos. Al parecer se encontraba haciendo los deberes del colegio.

-No le entiendo a esta ecuación, debería pedirle ayuda mañana a Kyoko-chan- Se dijo a sí misma.

Después de nueve intentos resultaba algo evidente que no podía con ese tipo de problemas.

Se disponía a ir por unos dulces cuando sintió la voz de Mukuro llamándola. Lentamente parpadeo, cuando su único ojo visible estaba de nuevo abierto ya se encontraba en aquel hermoso jardín donde se encontraba con el guardián de la niebla.

-¿Qué tal la escuela Nagi?- Pregunto el joven con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Mukuro-sama, la mayoría son amables, además, estoy en el salón del Bossu-

-Eso me alegra, y dime, ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?-

Ahí estaba la razón. Esa pregunta era la causa de que Mukuro le llamara.

-Sí, de hecho hoy Kyoko-chan fue a hablar con el Bossu y Yamamoto- Contesto bajando la mirada, sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

El de mirada bicolor se le acerco, coloco su palma sobre la cabeza ajena y le despeino levemente.

-Nagi, no te sientas mal. Tsunayoshi estará bien-

-Pero, el Bossu sufrirá, estoy segura-

-Sera por poco tiempo. Yo mismo me encargare que se le pase pronto-

Comento sonriente. No se podía decir qué clase de sonrisa era esa, Mukuro no solía sonreír de esa manera, no pareciera ocultar dobles intenciones, o algo mas, parecía realmente sincera.

x-x-x-x-x

A diferencias de los días anteriores, en esta ocasión Tsunayoshi no se levanto temprano. Faltaba menos de media hora para que comenzaran las clases y él seguía en la cama, ignoro el despertador, los llamados de su madre e incluso, por más sorprendente que resultada, los maltratos de su Tutor.

-Tsu-kun, ¿No piensas ir a la escuela?- Pregunto por onceava vez en el día su mamá.

El pequeño castaño no emitió respuesta alguna. Se levanto de la cama en silencio, se cambio la pijama por el uniforme de la escuela, de poderse se iría en pijama sin importarle. Tomo sus cosas y bajo por las escaleras.

-Me voy a la escuela- Dijo sin poner un pie en la cocina.

Nana estaba a punto de abogar porque desayunara cuando se escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Su pequeño ni siquiera se llevo el desayuno. Empezaba a preocuparse realmente, algo le pasaba a su Tsu-kun y no tenía idea de cómo ayudarle.

Grande fue la sorpresa del pequeño Vongola cuando salió de su casa. Recargada contra la barda de enfrente se encontraba su guardiana de la niebla. Dokuro Chrome

-Buenos Días Bossu- Saludo la peli violeta en voz baja en cuanto lo vio salir.

-Buenos Días Chrome. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto desconcertado.

Faltaba poco menos de quince minutos para que sonara la campana de la escuela, ya era para que la joven estuviera en el salón, solía ser muy puntual. Además, su casa no se encontraba en el trayecto usual de la guardiana a la escuela

-El día de hoy sentí la necesidad de venir por usted para irnos juntos a clases-

-Me hubieras avisado. Lo siento, has estado esperándome mucho tiempo- Se disculpo inmediatamente Sawada, solo de pensar que Chrome había estado ahí sola esperándolo mientras él seguía acostado, sentía mucha pena con la joven.

-No se preocupe Bossu, no ha sido tanto-

Que la pequeña de joven de cabellos violeta pasara por Tsuna fue lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir al castaño. No se sentía del todo bien, tenía muchos sentimientos y pensamientos revueltos girándole en la cabeza. De camino a la escuela de Namimori el decimo Vongola sintió la confianza de comentarle a su guardiana lo ocurrido con Kyoko y Gokudera. Realmente no sabía porque, pero le resultaba cómodo platicar con Chrome.

-Y es así como están las cosas. ¿Qué opinas que debería hacer?- Pregunto el castaño, una vez que termino de contarle todo a la joven.

-Presiento que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer- Contesto la guardiana de la niebla –Me parece que tiene un poco miedo de hacerlo-

Cuanta verdad en esa respuesta, Si bien, Tsunayoshi sabía que ambos jóvenes tenían un cariño mutuo, y lo correcto sería que estuvieran juntos, el no era nadie para evitarlo. Conocía bien a su guardián de la tormenta, como lo dijo Yamamoto, si no le decía personalmente que sus sentimientos por la pequeña castaña no cambiarían su amistad, nunca diría algo. Egoístamente tenía la posibilidad de no decir nada, y esperar que Kyoko en algún momento se olvidara de Gokudera para fijarse en el. No, no podría estar tranquilo si hacia algo como eso.

-Creo que tienes razón, Chrome. Gracias- Respondió con una sonrisa

La joven sintió algo de culpabilidad. No importaba cuantas veces Mukuro le digiera que el Bossu estaría bien, en el fondo sabia que lo que estaban haciendo era malo, además, no solo lastimarían a su querido jefe.

x-x-x-x-x-x

El futuro jefe de la familia no pudo concentrarse durante las clases del día, no sabía lo que le diría exactamente a Gokudera. En cuanto llego al salón le pidió que hablaran después de clases, su guardián acepto de inmediato.

-Eso es todo por hoy jóvenes, nos veremos mañana- Se despidió el profesor.

La hora había llegado.

El guardián de la lluvia sabiendo de lo que hablarían sus amigos opto por irse de inmediato a su práctica de beisbol. Los jóvenes decidieron quedarse en el salón de clases.

-¿De qué quiere hablar decimo?- Pregunto curioso el peli plateado.

-Gokudera-kun, estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos por Kyoko-chan-

-d-Decimo…déjeme explicarle….-

Intento hablar el guardián de la Tormenta. No tenia que preguntar cómo se entero, la única explicación posible era que el idiota del beisbol había abierto la boca. Yamamoto Takeshi podía darse por hombre muerto.

-No hace falta Gokudera- Interrumpió el castaño –Te pido que primero me dejes hablar a mi-

Hayato se limito a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ayer en la tarde Kyoko-chan nos confeso a Yamamoto y a mí que le gustas.- Comenzó a hablar. Intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. - Y al parecer tu le confesaste a el que sientes lo mismo por Kyoko-chan, así que te pido que no te detengas por mi-

-Decimo, yo…yo...No quiero que usted me odie-

-Eso no pasara nunca-

-Pero, usted… Sasagawa-

El joven de cabellos plateados no podía pronunciar nada concretamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía miedo como pocas veces en su vida, miedo de lastimar a la persona que mas apreciaba en el mundo.

-Eso no importa. A Kyoko-chan le gustas tú. Solo puedo pedirte que la hagas feliz-

Dijo Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa falsa dibujada en el rostro. No debía demostrarle a su guardián el dolor que sentía al pedirle esto.

-Se lo prometo, decimo-

No cabía la menor duda, Sawada era la mejor persona que Hayato hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Sin falta haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer feliz a Sasagawa.

x-x-x-x

La tarde empezaba a caer en Namimori. El cielo ya tenía aquel color anaranjado.

Nuestro pequeño castaño caminaba cerca del rio. En esta ocasión regresaba solo a casa, para esos instantes Hayato debía estar confesándole sus sentimientos a Kyoko.

Sabía que hizo lo correcto, sabía que sus amigos serian felices, sabía que no tenían el derecho de entre ponerse, sin embargo, el pecho no dejaba de dolerle.

-No quiero pensar más en eso-

Dijo apenas audible para sí mismo. Acerco un poco más a la orilla para dejar caer su cuerpo al pasto. No deseaba llegar a casa, de seguro su mama sospecharía algo, lo mismo que Bianchi y Reborn. El futuro decimo ya no tenía fuerzas para sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien, solo deseaba olvidarse de su realidad.

Cerró sus ojos, quizás dormir un poco le haría bien.

-Es peligroso quedarse dormido en cualquier parte. Tsunayoshi-kun-

De nuevo él. Tanto lo odiaba el universo que no podía darle ni cinco minutos de tranquilidad.

-No es un buen momento para tus cosas, Mukuro- Dijo abriendo los ojos al tiempo que cambiaba su posición; se sentó sobre el pasto abrazando sus rodillas, no quería que lo que pasó en su cuarto se volviera a repetir.

-Oh, realmente usted no sabe ser amable conmigo- El peli-azul se sentó a su lado –Por esta vez lo pasare por alto-

-Que considerado de tu parte- Tsuna contestaba ausente.

-Chrome me conto sobre lo que está pasando con el cabeza hueca que tiene por guardián y la pequeña del otro día- Comenzó a hablar el ilusionista –Así que pensé que sería bueno ver como se encontraba-

Las palabras del peliazul lo tomaron por sorpresa. A pesar de no llevar una relación muy agradable, del odio que el mayor le profesaba desde que se conocieron y sumando los hechos de los últimos días, acaso, ¿Había ido solo para ver cómo estaba?, ¿Mukuro se preocupaba por él? La sola idea era descabellara, sin embargo provoco una pequeña alegría en el menor.

-Gracias por preocuparte- Dijo dedicándole una dulce mirada.

A pesar de que su cuerpo se encontraba en otro lugar el guardián de la niebla puedo sentir que la mirada de Tsuna provocaba un extraño bienestar.

-No confunda las cosas Tsunayoshi. Solo me aseguro que el cuerpo que algún día será mío este en perfecto estado, y eso incluye lo emocional-

Declaro poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda al castaño. No deseaba que ese pequeño niño que parecía poder ver a través de las personas se diera cuenta de su sentir.

-Puede que sea la híper intuición de la sangre Vongola de la que habla Reborn, pero con solo verte no puedo creer eso último- De igual modo el menor se levanto quedando a espaldas del peliazul -Realmente agradezco tu preocupación-

El mayor dio media vuelta quedando de frente con el futuro jefe de Vongola. Contemplo sus ojos, no lo había notado antes pero eran de un bello color café, quizás comunes para la mayoría, pero ellos no veían el brillo que Mukuro lograba observar en esos momentos, definitivamente en Tsunayoshi hasta las cosas más ordinarias adquieren algo asombroso. Como por acto de inercia el ilusionista acorto la distancia entre ellos.

-Si la intuición Vongola es cierta, sabrá que lo que le diré es verdad- Comenzó a hablar al tiempo que con su brazo derecho rodeaba por la cintura al menor atrayéndolo hacia él, a pesar de la resistencia que este puso – Lo quiero Tsunayoshi-kun- Declaro el ilusionista con voz firme.

-¿Qué?- Apenas logro pronunciar Sawada clavando la mirada en el pecho del mayor.

Con su mano izquierda el guardián de la niebla tomo la barbilla contraria, la levanto con cuidado obligando el intercambio de miradas antes de repetir lo dicho.

-Lo quiero Tsunayoshi-

Destruida. Mukuro Rokudo había destruido la resistencia del pequeño jefe, no entendía el porqué debía decirle eso precisamente en aquellos momentos, el futuro Vongola se encontraba en conflictos amorosos, añadiendo el hecho de que los dos hombres, por amor de dios, eso no era normal, además, de todas las personas, él, quien intento matarlo, no hacía más que molestarlo, y aun así, aun así una parte de él sintió felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. En su asombro no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos bicolor en busca de algún indicio de que todo se tratase de una broma, pero como pocas veces, en aquella mirada solo percibía sinceridad.

El silencio comenzaba a dominar. El peli-azul se percataba de él cumulo de emociones contrarias que tenía el menor. Decidió que era momento de un movimiento más.

-Tsunayoshi- Regreso al castaño al mundo real. Antes de que este pudiera decir algo Mukuro acabo con la poca distancia que quedaba y junto sus labios en un cálido beso.

Tsuna pudo sentir su alma dejar momentáneamente su cuerpo. Los labios del ilusionista besaban los suyos con dulzura, dudo en responder a la caricia, al final cedió y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar al ritmo de los labios de su guardián. Este al darse cuenta atrajo aun más el cuerpo del menor para profundizar el acto.

Fue así como sin esperarlo en una tarde cualquiera en Namimori, junto al pequeño rio, sin testigos, y con la persona menos esperada, Sawada Tsunayoshi recibió su primer beso.

x-x-x-x

Gracias por leer, como dije al inicio, este capítulo es más bien como transitorio para algunas cosas, el que sigue también, pero ya menos XD se verán mas los encantos de Mukuro en acción,

Se aceptan comentario, nwn para lanzarme tomatazos, decirme que me dedique a otra cosa (¿?) XD, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones .w. lo que pidan =D...si comentan les daré dulces :3

Gomen, por errores de ortografía o alguna palabra, o frase sin sentido que se me pasara uwu.

Hasta luego… Atte….Adry~


End file.
